


Ouroboros

by DoeAndOtter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dark Hermione Granger, Death Eaters, Horror, Multi, Multiple Partners, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Time Travel, Time Turner, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeAndOtter/pseuds/DoeAndOtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'We must all face the choice between what is right and what is easy' Albus Dumbledore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character, just the storyline the rest belongs to Jk Rowling.**

* * *

 

**This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction, it's going to be a time-turner fic which usually I'm not a huge fan but alas... Hermione in this is not going to be nice, not downright evil but she won't be a Mary sue. I hate stories where she is perfect and all of a sudden beautiful, I've always loved the fact that she is average in looks, it makes it real.**

**lately I have been loving Antonin Dolohov stories, I have a weakness for bad boy so shoot me haha.**

**my spelling and punctuation is not the best, I know before anyone starts raising their fists. Im looking for a beta! So some help would be great, I have all these ideas in my head but putting pen to paper , or fingers to keys as it were is more difficult than it looks. I am dyslexic so to me it's hard to get my head around the words sometimes, constructive criticism is always welcome, however I've seen how rude and scary some of you are. It takes a lot of hard work and guts to have a go even when it's really difficult.**

**Anyway pm me if someone wants to help me and I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

 

**Beta:SilasAggeleMou (you can find her works on Wattpad)**

* * *

 

 

** Prologue: **

**Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire 1983**

It was a typical day at the Manor, light shined perpetually through the alluring rose windows that adorned the majority of the lavender room. Sitting in the ornate hard backed chair was a man, his long blond hair tied securely at the nape of his neck with a black ribbon. He absently reached his hand up to touch it, and a small smile graced his lips as his mind recalled the witch who had gifted him with the ornate ribbon upon his seventeenth birthday. You wouldn't have noticed unless you were paying close enough attention, for he was a man who didn't like to show his emotions close to the surface. Such was the way of being a Malfoy.

He swirled his drink around the bottom of his decanter, the amber liquid sloshed around the glass, making the colours illuminate the contours of his face. It reminded him of something precious, _no not something, someone_ , and if the date was to be correct today, 1983 would be the day she arrived, when his sister in everything but blood would come home.

Although she wouldn't be the same, still a babe barely out of nappies, but alas she would be in his arms again, he would be able to keep her safe. _Yes this time it would be different,_ this time he would destroy anyone who caused her harm. And he wasn't the only one. He knew with almost certainty that when the Dark Lord rose again there would be hell to pay. For he was sure, in fact practically positive, he would rise again. A soft tapping broke him out of his reverie, the footsteps soft and sure as they grazed the hard wooden floor.

"Is it almost time Lucius?" The words washed over him comforting him, as they had for nye on the last decade. The tone was controlled, not giving anything away. His wife knew he was nervous, knew that this meant so much to him and more. He lifted his hand, knowing she would come to him as she always had. She lifted her dress in one hand and walked towards him like she had done for all of their years of marriage. She sat resting on his knee, her beautiful ivory hair cascading over her shoulder. _She was still so beautiful_ he thought to himself. She raised her delicate hand and traced his jaw lovingly. He absently kissed her finger, then wrapped his arms around her and waited, his eyes watching the clock.

* * *

 

Not to far away in a little town there was a little girl, her hair a riot of curls that fell messily around her face. Her dungarees sliding off her little shoulders, she was sitting in the garden. The sun warmed her face as she enjoyed getting out of the house. She loved nature and the freedom that being outside gave her. Even at the tender age of four she knew she was different, in fact _she knew she was special_. But the knowledge came with great sacrifice, and she knew, knew deep in her heart, that she would always be alone, without human comfort. But, she mused, at least she had the animals. They were simple creatures really, they rarely held malice in their hearts, and they were unbelievably loyal.

Sometimes she could make the animals in the garden do what she liked. She liked the animals because they didn't hurt her. She liked them because they listened to her, sometimes, _strangely_ she thought they could understand her. She didn't have a lot of friends and her Mummy and Daddy were always busy. Sometimes that really annoyed her, but she had made a new friend in the garden. He was her very best friend and she liked him a lot. She liked him because he scared the little girls next door that were mean.

She got up and walked over to under the bush where she knew he would be hiding. She giggled and whispered to him about looking at her new book, _Black Beauty_. She loved books and her new friend always curled up her arm and listened as she whispered about what was happening. She went to sit down when a strange feeling pulled at her stomach. She started to panic and clung to her new friend tighter, hoping that he would perhaps save her. Her heart thudded, she felt herself breaking into tiny particles, and with a resounding crack she disappeared.

* * *

 

Back inside the house a woman stared out in her garden, she could have sworn she had forgotten something. She turned towards her husband, a wry chuckle leaving her lips and she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I must be working too hard, Richard." Her husband chuckled, wrapping his arm around his wife, tracing his nose gently up the slope of her neck


	2. Chapter One

**Beta:SilasAggeleMou (you can find her works on Wattpad)**

* * *

 

**Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire 1983;**

Hermione landed in a heap in the front room of the Manor, connecting with a resounding thud on the hard, ornate wooden floor. Her special friend, deftly named Mr Snake, let out a loud hiss, protesting the movement. Hermione softly whispered that it was okay, reassuring her new friend so he wouldn't become afraid. Hermione knew what that felt like. As he was her only friend, she promised him deftly that she would look after him.

Hermione was used to unusual things happening, in fact she had become somewhat expectant that they would. But usually, she would have to be very angry or upset. Once she was so cross that she blew all the windows in her room. _Daddy was very upset when it happened_ , she thought to herself giggling softly.

A gasp sounded, startling Hermione so much that she almost dropped Mr Snake and that just wouldn't do. She could feel the beginnings of a scowl crossed her face. She turned swiftly around and froze in place, it was almost like she was stuck routed to the spot. The only word that she could come up with to describe him was angel. He is just _beautiful_ she thought to herself. He had long ivory hair and the woman who had jumped up to stand beside him, was even more beautiful. Suddenly Hermione was upset, she stifled a sob that was burning up her throat and her bottom lip wobbled.

"Am I in heaven, Angel?" she whispered as big fat tears dripped down her face. In Hermione's mind that was the only explanation she could think up. Why else would she be at this beautiful place with the Angels? Hermione had learnt all about angels in her books, and she knew that they looked exactly like this woman and man standing in front of her.

The man stood up ,shaking his head, and Hermione automatically stepped back, suddenly afraid of the situation, He was big, a lot bigger than Hermione. He didn't make a move forward after he saw her retreat, instead he knelt down on the floor. This seemed odd for the man to be doing, he didn't look happy to be doing it all. It was almost like it was a foreign experience to be on his knees before someone. Hermione much preferred this as he was her height now and he wasn't half as big.

"I'm not going to hurt you mon amour," he said gently, his hand slowly reaching out, Hermione studied him shrewdly, noticing he looked upset by the gesture, but he didn't look like he wanted to hurt her. Hermione decided to trust him, _after all he is a Angel_ , she thought to herself. Hermione slowly made her way towards the man, her snake coiling up her arm, watching his every move, as if to strike at a moment's notice. The man noticed and smiled. His hand slowly touched her hand before he broke into a soft sob and grabbed her. He was warm and she felt surprisingly safe in his arms, it was almost like she was finally home.

"Can you notify Severus, Cissy, he will want to be here for this, I'm sure." Whoever this Severus was, it made the woman smile, he must be an Angel too she thought. Hermione looked up as the man spoke in softer tones, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. Hermione looked up towards the woman again and caught the woman smiling at her. Hermione felt her own smile answering.

"Of course... Should I tell him why?" the woman said softly, a knowing smile on her face as she gazed at her husband. She had been married to him for many years and it was rare for such displays of emotion, but she knew just how important Hermione was to her husband. She rested her hand on his shoulder in a form of silent support. The pressure was slight, but sent a rush of familiar magic against him.

"No, Love, just tell him... Tell him the Otter has returned he will understand." He smiled down at Hermione, lifting her in his arms. _I just need to reassure myself she_ _is whole and alive_ he thought to himself. His knees creaked as he stood. He chuckled, muttering something about feeling old, to which his wife rewarded him a playful slap in reply.

Hermione took the this time to look around the room. It was, to put it quite simply, beautiful. It was a lot bigger than her parent's modest two bedroom house. Hermione tried to remember what the actual shade was, but she couldn't remember, and she told him as much. He chuckled, although it was more of a pained sound, and told her it was lavender. Hermione rather liked the colour, however, she thought, the chair that he was sitting on previously was rather strange looking. It looked like the strange old fashioned furniture from her Mummy's movies where they all wore pretty princess dresses.

Hermione was suddenly startled by a strange creature popping into the room. It was small and wrinkly, with huge eyes that were staring, its hands wringing in suppressed glee. His little mouth opened up into a huge smile, revealing a neat row of sparkling teeth. Hermione was quite sure her parents would be ecstatic with the creature's dental care. When he spotted Hermione it shouted with glee. Hermione was unsure whether she should laugh, or be scared and cry at the strange creature. She was quite sure that it was strange. Hermione wanted to collect the creature as a friend, like Mr Snake, but something told her she wouldn't quite get away with stealing him.

"Little Miss is back, she is sir, but she is all small again. Oh, it's so good Miss Hermy is back," the creature continued shouting with glee, tears threatening to fall from his bulbous eyes. Hermione thought the creature was rather funny. It was so small and had a rather peculiar voice; it was high and scratchy. It sounded almost like it had swallowed helium like her older cousins were want to do at parties. She giggled softly to herself, imagining their faces as they saw this small creature copy their voices. As no one was alarmed by the small creature, she decided that it would be okay to talk to it.

"What are you?" she asked and if the creature was upset by her question, he tried hard not to show it; but Hermione could tell, she was always good at judging others emotions. She learnt that at a very young age. She was worried now that she had offended the poor thing, she didn't like making others upset. Hermione looked towards the man, hoping that she hadn't done anything wrong. He shook his head minutely towards the creature, and the creature nodded as if it understood and then turned towards Hermione once more and bowed lowly, his bat like ears flopping forward with the momentum, Hermione had to stifle another giggle at the sight of the creature. He really was rather adorable. She wondered absently if she would be able to have one, maybe it could be another new friend. Perhaps I'll ask, she thought to herself, but then again, Mummy probably wouldn't like it. She stifled a sigh, returning her gaze back to the creature.

"I is Nippy, I is, Little Miss, and I is a House Elf. Nippy is so pleased to see Little Miss," Nippy smiled, and then all of a sudden disappeared with a snap of his fingers.

"Magic..." Hermione breathed, not quite sure if this was heaven anymore; after all, isn't magic supposed to be evil, did that mean that she was in hell? So many questions buzzed in her head, she didn't know where to start. _Maybe it's a dream_ she thought to herself. Hermione was pretty sure magic was what happened in fairy tales like in her beloved books. That reminded her, she had left her book on the floor where she had fallen. She began to speak to Mr Snake, she asked him to watch her book and he slithered down her arm. He always did as she asked, and even he knew how precious her books were. Hermione knew it was strange that she could talk to snakes, no one else seemed to be able to do it. And when she had first done it, Mummy and Daddy had got really upset. Daddy called her a freak. She was a little unsure what the word meant, but she knew it wasn't kind or good.

She couldn't help it though, it just happened one day. She remembered how she had found him at the edge of the garden amongst the leaves. He looked so alone and small, she knew how that felt. Hermione had always been small for her age, the other children at Nursery towered over her. She felt an immediate kinship with the snake, and they had been inseparable since. He kept Hermione safe and she returned the favour. Strangely, the man holding her didn't seem shocked or disgusted with her talking to the snake. In fact he looked almost _happy_.

The man chuckled, seemingly to himself. He absently let Hermione down onto the floor, making sure to be gentle. He appraised her silently, as if at a loss for words. He was still smiling, and for some reason it came across like he didn't do it often; it looked almost strained. She could see the strain lines around his eyes and she just knew he was worried about something, It was the same look her Mummy had when Hermione accidentally did strange things, Mummy says that they were her special ' _episodes_ ,' but Hermione wasn't sure that was correct. She had always been a curious girl, so she decided to ask the man what his name was, and perhaps he would know how to get her home. She knew her Mummy wouldn't notice until tea time, but she was unsure of the directions to her house.

"What's your name? I'm Hermione. Mummy sometimes calls me Mia... well she used to before I scared her," she rushed out, her words all garbling into one. The man looked pained for a moment and Hermione worried she had upset him, sometimes she could almost feel others emotions, especially if they were so close to the surface. He briefly closed his eyes, screwing them momentarily, before drawing a breath. She could feel a tingling in the air, then it softly rubbed against her. It felt like a hand stroking her hair. She leant into the imaginary hand, wanting the comfort and the warmth.

"My name is Lucius... Hermione. Hermione is a beautiful name, a women I used to know once told me it was from a Shakespeare play." He smiled, albeit clearly pained by some memory. Hermione wanted to reach out to the beautiful man, _Lucius._ She went to do just that when a loud whooshing noise startled her. Mr Snake hissed and slithered quickly back to her, winding back up her arm. His eyes tracked the movement of another man who had just appeared from the fire place, _like_ _Father Christmas_ she thought. However, this man looked nothing like him. This man was tall and dark, the complete opposite of Lucius. He had long black hair and a big nose. He was scary. But Hermione didn't feel threatened; he wasn't giving of a bad aura, in fact, he felt safe, a lot like Lucius. Hermione wondered why that was.

A strangled noise left the man's lips as he spotted Hermione. He stood stock still, his black fathomless eyes unblinking as he stared as if he were in a trance. It was like he had seen a ghost, or something he had been waiting for, _searching for_.

"Hermione..." he gasped. His voice was barely above a whisper, yet it carried across the room like he had shouted it. He directed his gaze up to Lucius, who had rested his hand lightly on her shoulder. Lucius nodded, and the man almost fell over as he slumped against the fireplace.

"Is it really her, Lucius? She is so... so small." He didn't seem to want to believe it, too long had they waited for this day. She had been missing too long; and to then see their Hermione again but just so... so young. He almost didn't want to believe, he didn't even dare to blink in case she disappeared. _Again_ he thought absently.

"It is my friend, my brother... It is," he replied, his voice cracking at the last part. The man walked over, his hand reaching out. He was shaking slightly as he reverently touched a curl upon her head. His eyes reflected great sadness, but the small smile showed he was also happy. He had a strong urge to just pick her up and take her away, keep her safe in case she disappeared again. As if Lucius understood, he nodded his head and grimaced slightly from what he was about to have to tell the little girl. There was no easy way to tell her that she wasn't going home; no easy way to tell her that her family didn't want her, that they thought she was a freak. He took a deep breath, feeling the familiar anger over the Muggles. He had been watching her a long time, from the moment she was born, _watching and_ _waiting_ ; for he knew exact dates when things would happen, he had them all written down in a letter.

And this time... This time. she would start out life with a family, with people that wanted her. Loved her. Because Salazar, he loved her. Maybe even more than his beloved wife.

Lucius knew it was dangerous to mess with time, he had been warned several times by his sister, but that was just that... She was his sister, and Malfoys would do anything for family... Anything; including messing with time.

And it had been easy.

_Scarily easy_.


	3. Chapter Two

**Beta:SilasAggeleMou (you can find her works on Wattpad)**

* * *

**Knockturn Alley/Diagon Alley: August 1991**

"Wait up Draco, it's like you have a rocket up your bum," Hermione chuckled as she sped up, trying to keep up with her brother's elongated leg. Although he was small, being only eleven, much like herself, he was still considerably taller than her. But that wasn't exactly hard to believe. Most children were bigger than her, it's something she had grown used to. She slowed down her gait as she finally caught up to her wayward brother, his bell like laughter rang out down the alley. She could hear her mother's exasperated sigh but didn't pay much heed as she knew that her parents expected their exuberance, today of all days. Much like all the other children their age.

today was a rather special day. Although the thought of the books, cauldrons and potion ingredients made Hermione excited, potions was especially important on her list, as she knew her Uncle Severus expected big things from both her and Draco. After all, it had been taught to her most of her childhood under his strict but patient tutelage. But, no, today they were both going to get their wands from Master Ollivander.

It was a momentous occasion, one that they had both been looking forward to since they were but babes. It was an almost coming of age for young wizards and witchlings, a marking of an era. Hermione could barely contain her excitement, and although she knew her mother wanted her to get her robes fitted first, she knew with almost certainty that she wouldn't be able to resist giving in to the demands of both her and her brother.

They weren't spoilt, per say. She knew they were, well to put it crudely, 'well off' but both her mother and father made sure they appreciated what they had. Hermione could barely remember life before she became a Malfoy, but she remembered it wasn't a good life. She didn't remember her birth parents with any fondness. She remembered them as they were, the reality which was to say they were neglectful. After all, just like father said, who would leave their small child alone in the garden and then not report her missing.

Hermione was unsure if that was particularly correct. She had a feeling her father had something to do with it. She gave up asking a long time ago; she knew the point was moot. Her father, as he had told her many times, thought she was special. Hermione was unsure what he meant by that, but one thing she definitely knew because she often saw it reflected in both of her parents' eyes was that they loved her. An all encompassing love, it was never ending. She never wanted for anything, and she knew she could go to either parent and receive emotional support. That was something that had fallen through the wayside in her earlier years.

Her Uncle Severus was a completely different matter. He was a stern and taciturn man, but he wore his emotional mask like a defence. She knew this well. Maybe it was something she picked up through her birth parents neglect; maybe it was something she had picked up from her mother and father, but she to struggled to show her true emotions. She struggled with seeming week and she knew her Uncle Severus felt the same. But she also knew that he loved her as much as she loved him. It was a special bond, which was surprisingly instantaneous, much like with her mother and father.

Her brother had taken a bit longer; he was, after all, an only child. He was the apple of his mother's eyes as it were, and he didn't appreciate the competition for his parents' affections, especially his mother's, whom he had a very close bond with. But they had slowly grown to love and respect each other. That was not to say they didn't argue, like most siblings they argued and bickered. Sometimes they even got into physical altercations. But they always made up in the end, their bond was absolute. The familiar magic wouldn't allow anything else.

"Come on Mia, I can't wait to get my wand. Mother, keep up!" Draco snapped. Hermione could tell he was getting exasperated. Draco was very much his father's protégé. He demanded attention and compliance to his whims even at this age. Hermione almost dreaded what he would become with adolescence.

Hermione linked her arms with her brother. As her mother caught up, she knew that once they left Knockturn alley they would have to have to put on a perfect façade of the Malfoy family. After all, they were expected to behave and act like the aristocrats they were. Appearances were everything; everybody judged you, and she knew for a fact that whatever happened, whatever was said between the three of them, later four, would be in the society pages. Her father she knew used to be a Death Eater, but as he was later cleared of all charges, he was thus still important and influential in Wizarding society.

They finally exited Knockturn Alley. If she had to admit it, Hermione was relieved, although they had safe passage in Knockturn Alley as it had become somewhat of a haunting ground. It still never failed to make the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end. The shops were gloomy and dark, but not as dark as the witches and wizards that frequented there. The air was almost alive with magic; it thrummed and solidified against all who walked the long path. It was a decidedly dark place. It was not somewhere you wanted to get lost; you didn't want to be caught with your nose poking where it didn't belong.

They came out of the Alley and came up besides Gringotts bank. Hermione barely suppressed a shiver as she remembered the goblins that dwelled in the confines of the ominous building. It was decidedly not a place for mischief. The Goblins were mean and violent and they hated witches and wizards almost as much as Hermione hated broccoli. And Hermione absolute detested broccoli. She would often hide hers in Dobby's, her personal elf's, pillowcase. He never told, he was such a good elf, albeit slightly strange and outspoken.

Luckily and thankfully, earlier in the morning her father had already withdrawn enough money for the everything they both would need, so they were able to move on further into Diagon Alley. The street was alight, a soft glow glinted off the shop windows which were lit up, as if excited by the mad rush of pre-school shopping. Young and old were hurrying from shop to shop. The children's faces were pressed against the glass storefront of SugarPlum's Sweetshop as they glanced at the contents. Their sticky fingers leaft smears on the glass as their sweets lay forgotten on the floor. As was expected of her, she curled her lip at their uncouth behaviour. She caught Draco's eyes and noticed the longing as they past Quality Quidditch Supplies. He almost looked like he wanted to press himself against the window, but one sharp look from Mother and he pulled his mask down and tilted his head, his perfected sneer in pace as they moved on.

They finally reached Ollivander's. Hermione almost wanted to hold her breath, it was really happening. She felt Draco's grip tighten on her arm as her magic collided with his in mutual excitement. His answering magic reflected back, portraying his equal enthusiasm.

Ollivander's was written on the storefront in cursive letters, along with the word 'makers of fine wands since 382 B.C.' The door was non-descript and the building itself almost looked derelict, but she knew it was the correct place. She followed behind as her mother creaked open the door, ushering both herself and Draco in behind her. She startled as a loud rolling sound and a louder thud sounded from the store room. A rasping muttering could be hear. She clutched Draco tighter, his answering squeeze showed mutual fright at the strange noise. She eased her death grip on his arm when a man appeared. Letting out a sigh, she released Draco and curtsied in deference to the wand master. It never paid to be polite after all.

"Master Ollivander." She noticed Draco and her mother following suit. He looked up and chuckled. He was a old man, past his prime; his white fraying hair lay lank across his face, his eyes were such a light blue he seemed almost other worldly. In fact, his eyes seem to look straight into her soul as she straightened up. She suppressed a shiver, hoping she was worthy of the gift he was about to bestow.

"Now, now, dear. No need for such formalities, although it is nice to see such manners in the youth. It has been some time since one such as yourself has called me a master." He grinned, stretching his arm out in a placating manner.

"Now then, I have been waiting for you both to arrive. Why it seems just yesterday we were finding your wand Madame Malfoy. The year nineteen sixty-six, if I remember correctly. Elmwood, unicorn hair core, twelve and a half inches, nice and supple. Yes, I remember. I remember all the wands I've sold." His voice faded away into a distant rumble as he went back into the storage room, the sound of boxes shuffling and small thuds as they dropped from his frail hands. Hermione suppressed a smile. She rather liked the eccentric man.

He shuffled back into the main room, his eyes accessing Draco. She stood back next to Mother, knowing that this wand was for him and not her. She was patient, she could wait. It was perfectly normal in wizarding society for men to go first in pretty much anything. It irked her slightly. But in her station as a female Malfoy she knew her place as such. And that was below males. Although Hermione secretly thought she had as much rights. _She was just as powerful, just as clever_.

He handed Draco a box. It was as non-descript as the shop itself, old and worn. You wouldn't believe that it held something of any significance, let alone something as powerful as a wand. He opened the lid, displaying the wand towards Draco, it was dark, ebony, long and slightly gnarled. Draco went to reach for it and Ollivander snatched the box before he could even lay a finger on it. He muttered under his breath, putting it to the side as he opened another in the same fashion. This one was lighter in colour. Draco reached for it and the elation on his face was all that needed to be said. Green sparks flew out from the end and a snake curled up into the air, gliding around the room. She caught him smirking at the symbol. Yes, he was a quintessential Slytherin.

"Ahhhh, yes, young Master Malfoy; Ten inches, nice and bendy, excellent for charms. Hawthorn wood, and unicorn hair core. Very curious that you have the same core as your mother," he chuckled and she noticed Mother's slight smile at the news. He turned his eyes to her, a slight smile on his wrinkled face as he collected the boxes and went back into the store room. She felt Mother's hand on her shoulder, a slight pressure as she moved forward to wait her turn.

Hermione could barely contain her glee. She had been waiting for this moment what felt like her whole life. True, she was only eleven, but still she knew this was a pinnacle moment. The moment she would feel like a true witch. Ollivander came back in, though much more slowly. Perhaps the strain was getting a bit much doing this day in, day out. She suppressed the need to reach out to steady him. Her station dictated she should, but he was a master and it would be disrespectful to assume she could touch his person without express permission. If he noticed her concerned gaze, he didn't show it. His face held a slightly crooked smile as he handed over a particularly dusty box. She grasped the lid slowly, reverently, and looked at the wand nestled inside. It was the same shade as Draco's, a pale brown, almost orange. It looked thin and delicate, she moved her hand towards it, her fingers skimming the wood. She felt... _she felt nothing_. She tried to keep the panic at bay, the panic that maybe it was all a lie and she wasn't a witch.

All of a sudden the box disappeared. He muttered and passed her another. Her breath left her in a whoosh as her hand collided with another. She lifted the box and she knew as soon as she saw it that it was 'the one.' It was long, slightly longer than Draco's, a darker colour than his. It was in one word, beautiful. She could feel the power like a steady thrum over her fingertips as she reverently skimmed her fingers along the ingrained wood. She picked it up in her hand, almost feeling the magic rush through her body. It was warm, it was safe. She couldn't suppress a smile as she flicked her hand, shooting red sparks from the end, a small snake curled around the end as if guarding its treasure. Its mouth engulfed its tale.

"Oh bravo, bravo!" he cried.

"Very good, Miss Malfoy, ten and three quarters. Vine wood, nice and bendy. Dragon heartstring core." His smile was bright and she couldn't help but respond in favour. She curtsied and thanked him, as her mother moved forward to pay. She looked over at Draco, noticing his tight grip on his own wand. He glanced up, perhaps feeling her eyes gazing at him. He smiled and it lit up his face. She felt the familiar magic caressing her. Yes, today was a very good day. She felt complete, she felt like she was a real witch. As she followed her family out of the shop, softly closing the door behind her, the world suddenly seemed brighter.


	4. Chapter Three

**Beta:SilasAggeleMou (you can find her works on Wattpad)**

* * *

**September 1st 1991;**

Hermione was exceedingly excited for today, for today was the day that she would be going to Hogwarts, the rest of the summer seemed to have flown by. It had been spent relaxing with her family, her father having taken time off work from the board of governors and respectively the Ministry. She very much enjoyed spending quality time with both her mother and her father as it was so precious and short to come by. Her father was often busy, and although her mother was more often than not at home, she usually had a gaggle of 'high society' mother's company that Draco and Hermione managed to hide from.

Although Hermione was excited to go to school, she still held her reservations about going. She knew no matter where she ended up being placed her parents would both be proud. But like most children, she felt the need to do her best, _be the best_ of her ability; and to do that she needed to be placed in Slytherin. Her father had informed her not long ago that there wasn't a witch or wizard in the family who hadn't been sorted in the house of Salazar, so no pressure there.

Hermione was very much aware that if she was placed in Gryffindor, her parents, even if they acted the part, would not be pleased. For the house had been dubbed as the _blood traitor_ house and Hermione had been warned not to befriend any that were not of her station.

She had taken that to mean no Muggle-borns and no blood traitors respectfully. Hermione wasn't a stupid girl, she was well aware she was Muggle-born. After all, her birth parents were Muggles. However, it seemed all members of the sacred twenty eight accepted this, or rather they ignored it. Apparently her adoption made it so she was automatically a pure blood whether she was birthed as one or not. She didn't quite understand how that worked. Something to do with magical intent, but whenever Hermione had asked, her parents either redirected the conversation or completely changed the subject.

She was sure, however, that she would be able to research once she got to school. She had heard from Master Snape that they held a huge library, thought it was nowhere as extensive as her parents. She would have permission to read the majority though, whereas at home she was only allowed to read a certain few because the others were not for children. Both Hermione and Draco had taken that to mean that they were of a dark nature, and would not be a good thing for there age range to absorb. Hermione would have liked to argue the point. But it was rare that they did not indulge them in their curiosity. So she knew that it must be dangerous enough to warrant a ban.

The members of the sacred twenty eight were a strange bunch, not that Hermione had much to compare. She guessed that in a way they were all strange, especially compared to mundane Muggles. The respective families were very much the 'top of the food chain'. They came from the purest of magical pure bloods, tracing their respective lineages as far back as Merlin.

Whenever Hermione had come into contact with any of the elders they had always been respectful of her station just like she was of theirs. An odd few like the Notts and the Parkinsons would often give her strange looks, like they almost knew her but Hermione had always shaken it off like a trick of the light. Who was she to question her elders.

Their children were her and Draco's respective acquaintances, for that's what they were. One didn't have friends, just adversaries and people to see fit to use and estuation. For after all, that was all they were good for. Well, according to her father. Sometimes she thought he was pushing his political thoughts and aspirations on to his children. However, it just seemed like the thing to do. It was one thing the children had in common. That and solidarity. It was the pressures of political proper gander, who to talk to, who to snub.

It was to the point, as a pure blooded female, she couldn't be within five foot of a boy unchaperoned. Her brother, being his dutiful self, had to follow her around. It was something that secretly irked Hermione. It wasn't like she was going to do something un-proper at her age. Boys held no allure to her besides wanting to play. And that was something that was not allowed either, although she had caught her father turning a blind eye to her unladylike behaviour more than once. Hermione was a great believer in what went on behind closed doors, stayed indoors. So in her mind if she wanted to frolic in the mud with Theodore Nott then she bloody well would.

* * *

They had decided to use a portkey to reach the train station, an inconspicuous match box. Hermione was not fond of such travel, she added it mentally to her list of things she needed to learn, Apperation that was. Unfortunately she had to wait until she was seventeen and 'of age.' She personally thought that waiting sounded rather dull and wondered secretly whether she could practice in private, although she had been warned it was very dangerous. She didn't much fancy losing her body parts, she was rather attached to them after all.

Hermione and Draco gathered around their parents, a finger each pressed onto the box and before they could say 'let's go' there was the familiar pull at the bottom of her stomach, and the strange almost alien feeling of her body being pulled apart and then speedily put back together again as they arrived at King's Cross station.

Kings Cross station was as busy as expected, it was the first of September after all, and many people were commuting to work and school. London was often busy in normal days and hours. Hermione was briefly glad that she didn't have to travel the Muggle way. She didn't fancy being cramped like a sardine in a tin can.

"Come along then children," Father said, his hand casually pressed against Hermione's shoulder blade as if to herd her along. She briefly glanced back to make sure Draco was following and noticed he had linked his arms with Mother. Such manners had been bred in him after all.

Hermione had heard from her parents and Master Snape respectively about having to pass between a wall. She originally thought they were pulling her leg, after all platform 9 3/4 didn't exist to anyone else, and the thought of running between platforms into a brick wall seemed... well it seemed _ludicrous_. But along with most things in the wizarding world it generally was true. Hermione held her breath as she ran with her father, her hand clutched tightly in his. She felt a small pop, a light buzzing in her ears and she reached the other side. She fell slightly forward with the momentum of Draco crashing through and into her. She almost wanted to scold him, but his face lighting up stopped her in her tracks. The look of pure joy on his face always rendered her silent.

She heard a loud whistle that made her ears ring and looked over to the locomotive, it was most impressive. It was red and black and it seemed to almost glow. Steam billowed around the station, obscuring most of the train. There was laughter and cheers, tears and tantrums, as what seemed like hundreds of children boarded the train. The excitement that had tampered on the journey came back full force. The excitement in the air was infectious.

"Remember what we told you children, do your very best..." Father said before being cut off by her mother,

"And remember to have fun, not too much fun, I don't want reports from Severus saying you have been little miscreants..." They both beamed at their parents, their metaphorical halos shining. Mother chuckled as if he knew exactly what they were thinking. Somehow Hermione believed that to be true. Parents seemed to have an uncanny way of knowing... well, everything.

They both said their goodbyes, grabbing their laden down trunks. Thankfully, a lightening charm had been used. Hermione feared if it had not she wouldn't have been able to even drag it. Her parents didn't show much emotion at the farewell. It almost saddened her, and she could see, even if Draco didn't want to show it, that it had affected him as well. However, they both knew that it wasn't the done thing to show such emotion in public.

Entering the train was a whole other experience, it was crowded and smelled of so many foreign smells it was almost overwhelming. Hermione wrinkled her nose and carried on, following her brother, her hand tightly clutched onto his robes. She knew he wouldn't leave her behind, but she was much shorter than most children on board and that was all she needed, to get lost and end up having to talk to a blood traitor who would sooner spit on her than help.

They finally found a semi-empty compartment towards the back of the train, just two boys were inside. She briefly wondered why they were not joining the rest of the pure blooded children as she had thought their parents expected. However, on a closer look at one of the boys, she realised exactly why they had entered this particular carriage. For sitting in the seat, hair a perpetual mess was one Harry Potter. The apparent 'boy who lived.'

Her father had asked her to be friendly to Harry Potter. She didn't understand why, as the circles they frequented all spoke about the boy with disdain; but she was just told not to question it right then and to pretty much do as she was told. Hermione didn't often question her father's motives, as they were usually within reason. However, this she was certainly curious about. As if to prove a point, Mr Snake slithered out of her hair, head resting on her shoulders. He seemed to eye the boy with much trepidation.

The boy looked small for his age, just as small, if not shorter than Hermione. However, where Hermione had obviously lived within the lap of luxury, he had rather not. She didn't know whether he was poor, or whether he was neglected. He was absurdly thin and scraggly. His eyes looked wary and haggard. He seemed to eye Draco with some trepidation. He looked almost like he wanted to be left alone, yet craved companionship at the same time. His eyes reverted back to hers and Hermione felt a rush of magic connecting to his. It was both a strange and wonderful sensation, she was unsure if it was a good thing or bad, it left her feeling breathless. She however, decided it was something she had better keep to herself, indefinitely.

She knew from her father that Harry had been bought up by Muggles. It was something Hermione struggled to understand and relate to. She herself would have hated not knowing the beauty of magic from an early age, to be guided through the storm as it were. She could tell from his look of confusion, the way he rubbed at his chest that he didn't understand the sensations of what just happened, Hermione barely knew. But she felt an overwhelming protectiveness come over her. She wanted to take him and clasp him to her bosom and never let him go.

It wasn't a romantic notion, it was very much the same way she felt about Draco. It was a sibling bond, however she found it most strange that it would happen with this particular boy. She briefly wondered if this is the reason why her father wanted her to befriend him. Maybe he wanted her to protect him rather than help get rid of him as she had previously suspected. She now knew she was no more able to bring harm to him than she would Draco. She knew the option of leaving him was moot point and she was unsure if this was a good thing or a bad.

One thing she did know for sure however, was that the one Weasley in the carriage would have to go; he was a blood traitor after all. Malfoys despised their family. Too many children, poor and uncouth were a few choice words her mother had used. Hermione wasn't one for usually judging people on immediate hear-say but she didn't like the hungry way he was looking Harry. He triggered something wrong in Hermione and that just wouldn't do. She felt her lip curl at the boy, her teeth bared in a predatory way. Her familiar reacted with her emotions and poised to strike, his reptilian eyes narrowed.

She was almost about to say something to the red headed youth, when she was shocked out of her musings by Harry. He reached out to touch her familiar, almost like he couldn't help himself. He eyed his hand like it was a foreign object, no longer connected to his body, a faint blush on his face.

"I'm... I'm sorry, I just..." he stuttered. She wasn't so much shocked over him going to touch her familiar. She was very much shocked at the fact that this half-blood who was brought up by Muggles no less was speaking the language of snakes. If she was unsure about the bond before, she wasn't so unsure now. For there were only two other people who spoke the language; The Dark Lord and herself, respectively. Without him even knowing it, he had just cemented himself at her side.

She felt her face split into a huge grin, as she thrust her hand out to circle his wrist. She placed his hand gently upon her familiar's head, whispering quietly that he was a friend. Her familiar coiled up his arm, seemingly happy to investigate this other human that understood him. Harry smiled, it lit up his whole face, causing Hermione to feel immense joy on his behalf. "I'm Hermione Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you Lord Potter," she curtsied respectfully. He seemed to shake out of his staring contest with Mr Snake and looked up with startled eyes. She felt a pang in her chest at his haunted eyes, looking at her with shock at her respect. He really had no idea, did he, she thought to herself.

"He is no Lord, what are you on about Malfoy?" came a nasally voice from the red head. Hermione felt her anger rise, how dare he not know his station when addressing her. She felt her brother tense at his familiar addressing of herself, and Hermione knew that all hell was about to break through. Strangely she didn't mind. She didn't like this boy, not at all; she wanted him away from Harry, and she would see it done. She was a Malfoy after all.


	5. Chapter Four

**A/n: I apologise for the delay in updating, real life got rather hectic for a while, this chapter is un-beta'd, I just really wanted to put something out there, just wanted to reiterate, this is a slow moving, slow burn romance. I feel that I can't rush it, as the story would then be sub-par.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing, the characters and settings, they all belong to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Hogwarts Express:**

Hermione was a little unsure on how to react, her usual method of glaring people into submission didn't seem to have the desired effect on the youngest Weasley male. Hermione wasn't an overly cruel person, she didn't go out of her way to hurt people. But there was something about him that Hermione couldn't quite put her finger on, it was almost dark, the same taint she felt in her father's personal library, and she knew that it literally radiated darkness in there, hence the ban both she and Draco had in his section.

Hermione was lead to believe that the weasleys where a 'light' family, thus all magic would be light, but this boy was different and Hermione wondered if what she had been lead to believe was wrong, and maybe other things as well. It was certainly something to ponder.

Most importantly, far more important than the Weasley was moving Harry Potter from the situation, she couldn't afford for him to gain a friendship with the 'light' side from what she had heard Dumbledore, the current headmaster was a meddling old fool, with questionable actions.

The fact that the Wizarding world's 'saviour' was placed with muggles of all people and ones that if judging on appearances where neglectful. She couldn't trust anyone from that side. especially the leader. _Yes she needed to remove him from the situation._

Hermione shared a look with Draco, the sibling bond meaning they didn't necessarily have to use words to express what the other was saying. It was certainly something that had come in handy, usually when one of them had done something wrong. He moved his head in acquiescence, the movement so minute you would have to be observing to see it.

"Listen Potter, why don't you follow me we can go and find my friends in the other carriage, Mr Snake will come with you, he seems to like you" he smiled, slightly disarmingly. Hermione was sure he was trying to reassure the other boy that it was okay, however to Hermione it looked slightly predatory. She was sure he had perfected the look from Father, Hermione just hoped she could undo any damage already done, she hoped fervently that Harry hadn't already made friends with the red headed family before they boarded the train. It would make what she was about to do all the more difficult.

"That's a fantastic idea brother mine, I'll just stay here with Mr Weasley and I'll follow." she smiled over at harry, making sure she kept her voice even and light, so as not to rouse suspicion, she placed Mr Snake on his arm, the smile that adorned his face made what she had to do next worthwhile, somewhere in her mind she vowed to always make him smile like that. It seemed something almost foreign on his face. Hermione was so busy making sure that they both left the carriage she was unaware of the light red beam of magic that wrapped around both of there wrist, before it disintegrated in a barely there pop.

* * *

Ron was nervous, as they Malfoy boy and the 'boy who lived' that his mother and Dumbledore had sworn he had to befriend, as it was 'crucially important' left, the door closed with a soft snick, the Malfoy girl however was still in the room, the temperature seemed to almost drop, he felt a bead of sweat trickle slowly down his nose.

For all his bravado he was scared of the Malfoys, no not scared, absolutely terrified. Especially lord Malfoy the elder one. He always had a dark aura about him, the younger one did to but not as much as this girl did, she was a lot smaller than her brother in stature, but she made up with it with the pure magical power that seemed to radiate from her. Yes Ron was certainly scared of her, and without back up he was concerned about what she would do.

The fact that she could talk to snakes made him think of 'you know who' he wondered absently whether they were related, it could explain why she looked nothing like the Malfoys. But then again she certainly looked like a Black. Scarily so, and he knew they where all mental, especially that Bella woman. She had turned people insane, he knew because he hard his mum and Neville's gran talking about in the kitchen.

He swallowed, his throat feeling thick, the atmosphere seemed to suffocate him, his magic seemed to be heavily rejecting hers. Asif it could almost detect the malevolence of it.

"Look….wha….what do you want?" he stuttered out, he couldn't seem to make his mouth and tongue move correctly to form the words, he realised with shame that it came out in more of a nonsensical babble.

Worryingly she seemed to ignore what he had said, well tried to say and just stared at him, as if he were a bug under her expensive shoe, her hair seemed to have a mind of its own as it lifted from her small shoulders and rose, the curls reaching out as if to touch him, he slowly backed up, until he smacked into the seats, falling flat on his bottom.

"Look, I don't… I don't know what you want, i meant no harm. I just… I just wanted to be friends." he tried to reassure her, but even he could hear the bald faced lie for what it was.

"Wrong answer Mr weasley, this is how it's going to go, you will stay away from Harry Potter, don't speak to him, don't even look at him, if i see so much as a blink in his direction, i will hunt you down…. Do you understand?" she posed it like a question, her voice disarmingly quiet and pleasant. He could do nothing but nod, he felt his bladder give out, his face bloomed hot and he just knew he wanted to die with embarrassment,. He looked back up at her through his eyelids and cowered back at the alarming smile, her teeth all on show.

"Excellent Mr Weasley, I'm glad we have come to an understanding, it was a pleasure to meet you." she smiled again, it was hard to see if she was sincere or not, infect if he hadn't have been just threatened he would have been hard pressed to not call her adorable. She seemed to deflate, her magic disappeared from view and she slowly turned around, the door seemed to slam with the quietness that had come over the carriage, the only noise to hear was his loud and uneven breathing. Bloody hell he thought, I'm going to die….

_I'm so going to die_.

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath to steady her already frazzled nerves, she leant against one of the carriage doors, focussing on steadying her breathing which she knew would help to sustain her magical out pour. She knew what she had just done was questionable, she took no real pleasure for scaring the stupid boy to the point he soiled himself, but something in Hermione had pushed her to do just that, she almost felt dirty. _Almost._

There had been a certain rush to unleashing her magic in such a manner, a almost dark giddy glee had came over her, and honestly it had scared her just as much as it had elated her. She needn't worry about the boy telling on her, his eyes had said it all, he was terrified. Hermione didn't know whether to be elated or disgusted. It was something have would have to bring up with her parents, although she loathed to admit her faults, especially something as important as public regard towards the Malfoy family in general. She almost hoped Master Snape would be her head of house so she could confide in him.

Feeling somewhat better with that line of thought, she absently pushed herself away from the door she had been resting against. And took a steadying walk towards where she guessed her brother and Harry had gone, if her reasoning was correct they would be towards the back on the train, where many a Slytherin had been known to dwell.

Always a social outcast in some respects, slytherins kept to themselves, she knew from conversations between Master Snape and her father that they had been outcasts towards the general population of Hogwarts, it's very much a case of slytherin against the world, many students assume anyone in slytherin house was bad and dark, often they weren't exactly wrong but that was besides the point, you're not given a chance, and the stigma often causing children to become exactly that. Dark.

Hermione in one way wanted to be in slytherin house, her whole family had been placed there, not to mention the potion master, who was a close family friend. But that was the only reason she wanted to be placed there, she felt really, that she would do better in ravenclaw, but her mother had subtly told her she was far too cunning when achieving her knowledge, far to cut throat to placed in the eagles house. Hermione was unsure whether she should take it as a compliment as she is sure her mother meant it to be taken, or take it as a insult that really when it comes down to it Hermione was a awful person.

After walking down several lightly glowing carriages, Hermione reached the end of the train, she absently wiped a trail of sweat that was steadily dripping down her chin in her haste to find her brother and companion. the hustle and bustle of children echoed into a resounding dull roar as she slid the diver closed. The excitement was tangible as she made her way through the throngs of the crowds. The difference between the rest of the train and the slytherin students had never been more evident as she took in a deep breath and was met with dull chatter, low and spoken in hushed tones, a clear dividing between females and males as was their station.

Everyone seemed to mind there own business as she looked into the carriages to find her missing brother, the males stood as she entered and bowed with respect the females a slight inclination on the head to respect her station, _yes it is certainly different_ , she mused to herself.

Hermione was by now used to such frivolity, it was expected of her to follow in suit and to respect people of her station. There was not one member of society that were above the malfoys that attended Hogwarts, the pressure to be on her best behaviour and behave with decorum was exceedingly high. Hermione at this point was unsure whether that was a good thing or not, it certainly made obtaining information easy, but privacy would be scarce.

Hermione relaxed in relief as she spotted Draco's platinum hair like a beacon of safety, she made sure she was composed, although she knew Draco would have a good idea of what she had done, a little voice in her head told her it was best at this stage not to alert Harry. She didn't think it would go down well that his new friend, for she hoped that is what they would be, did what she did to weasley. She grimaced internally just thinking about it, _yes best to keep that to myself_.

Harry looked surprisingly happy as Mr snake wound up to his arm, his head nodding at whatever Harry had just said, the pinched look that was adorned on his face all but disappeared around her familiar. Hermione was exceedingly curious at how Harry was a Parselmouth to. It wasn't a gift that was common, from her own personal research it was something that was gifted as a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin, indeed she often wondered why she had the gift. But then she had found it easy to converse with most animals from a very early age, often they were her only friends. Animals after all didn't judge and had a base need to please. Unlike their human compatriots.

Hermione was sure it was something she needed to pass on to her parents, well her father manly, it was crucial information, something she hoped the headmaster was not aware of. But from what she had heard the man knew everything, and something as important as speaking to snakes he would want to know.

"Mia, everything okay?" Hermione looked up at Draco and tried to give him a reassuring smile, it fell flat as she noticed him frown.

"Of course… I got waylaid by students" I subtly glanced towards harry and he nodded in acknowledgement, Hermione knew she would be subject to questions later, she just hoped it was much later. She turned towards harry, her smile broadening.

"Harry, how is Mr Snake doing? I hope he hasn't been troubling you" he sheepishly smiled as he absently handed her familiar back and took a seat, his hand ruffling his perpetually messy hair, indeed it seemed to have a mind of its own.

"He is an interesting snake, I haven't spoken to one since I went to the zoo this summer" he looked into the distance, his eyes taking on the glazed look of one in deep remembrance, a ghost of a smile graced his lips, whatever the memory it was obviously a good one. Hermione was intrigued and reminded herself to ask him later.

Hermione took the seat next to him and gestured for Draco to join them, Draco looked slightly tense, indicated by the deepening of the lines on his face. He shook his head and gestured towards the sliding door Hermione had not long entered herself.

"I'm going to go and find Crabbe and Goyle, make sure they're not doing something they shouldn't" she chuckled as he made to leave, thinking about his two friends, they were lovely boys, but not very bright. He reached out, as he walked past and grasped my left hand in solidarity, Hermione knew he wouldn't go far, as much as they argued he was very protective of her, it was something there father had certainly passed down, as he was exceedingly protective of Hermione, much more than her mother, whom Draco was the apple of her eye. Also it showed solidarity in terms of her choices in regards to Harry. He would stick by whatever she decided. She smiled at him in appreciation. No matter what she always had her brother, that she knew.

Hermione turned towards harry at the soft snick of the sliding door, she took him on, really in and noticed his small stature, indeed his legs were swinging absently against the seat, there was something almost childlike about him, she could feel the thrum of childish glee to be going away to something magical. She often wondered if she would have felt the same if she hadn't been bought up surrounded in everyday magic.

He was thin for his age, where most like her brother had a babyish fat to the facial features, harry was gaunt his cheek bones excessively sharp. Hermione felt a pang when she realised he was malnourished, she looked into his eyes and nearly blushed as she realised she had been caught, and indeed he was taking her in just as closely, she wondered what he was thinking when he saw her, her big hair and small features? Maybe he was taking in her slightly rounded face, flush with health. She felt suddenly small in his presence, like she didn't deserve to be happy and healthy.

"Did you want me to fix your glasses" she said in a soft low voice, almost a whisper. Indeed she had noticed his glasses were broken on the arm, it looked like he had attempted to fix them with spellotape. She noticed him look at her questionably, his body going taut with apprehension. Her heart broke with his fear, followed closely, by sweeping hot anger at whoever had made the boy frightened of his own shadow.

"I don't know how to perform many spells, you can't do magic out of school until our of age, but i know a few simple ones." she felt a blush heat up her cheeks at the admission. He slowly nodded and Hermione removed her wand from her cloak pocket, she slowly raised it to sow she meant no harm. The difference in treatment between Harry and Weasley never more evident than now.

"Oculus-Reparo" she uttered and watched his reaction carefully, he removed his glasses, his hand shakenly rubbed along the arms, she noticed his eyes glistening in what she suspected were suppressed tears.

"Thank you, Mia"

"You're more than welcome harry" she gently laid her right hand on his, his eyes met hers as he sniffed to suppress the tears threatening to fall, that clung to his eyelashes.

"You're not alone anymore Harry, I promise" she was watching his reactions, and enjoying the rush of his magic gently caressing hers, In fact she was enjoying it so much, that she didn't notice the magic binding her that more closely to Harry.


	6. Chapter Five

**A/n: Hello everyone, long time no see, my apologies with the delay, been super busy with work and my daughter. Hopefully be back to regularly updating, got a few more plot bunnies as well. This is just a short chapter before things start to get meaty. This chapter may have a few mistakes.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me unfortunately, it all belongs to JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Hogwarts;**

The view shouldn't have shocked Hermione as much as it did, but no matter how much she was told she never could have imagined the magnificence of Hogwarts castle. It loomed in the distance, the magic of the wards tangible in the breeze. Indeed it was pure magical. It had a odd sense of home for Hermione, she could almost see herself in the library or perhaps in the room where she would stay, tucked away cosy with a book. As she looked briefly behind her she could see Harry's face. Her heart lit up at seeing the joy and wonder of his face. What must it be to not no magic and be thrust into it with no idea of what was to come? Hermione felt thankful that she had at least known what she was and how it worked. She felt a fierce almost possessive need to keep harry safe, she didn't understand it but like with most things in the magical world you don't question it as it's what's meant to be. Hermione didn't much faith in fate but many did.

It didn't take long to reach the end of the dark lake, getting out of the small boat was harder than Hermione expected and she almost slipped, she felt a pair of hands steady her, turning to look she watched the blush rise on Harry's cheeks, he looked unsure of himself, like he shouldn't be touching her, she withholds her frown at the thought and smiles, thanking him silently.

Walking side by side with harry and Draco, Hermione spots the entrance lit up, the chorus of gasps makes her feel even more giddy about entering the castle, taking a brief look around she notices everybody walking towards the light not much unlike moths. Withholding a giggle she grabs Harry's hand to get there first, she was very excited for the sorting, although she couldn't help but notice to fear and apprehension on Harry's face.

Hermione looked up at the stern women named Professor McGonagall with something akin to confusion, it was almost as if she had met this woman before. Which of course is ridiculous as other than hearsay Hermione had never seen the formidable witch let alone know her. But something…. Perhaps her subconscious on a cellular level knew this woman, the stern face, the pursed lips. Yes Hermione knew her… Hermione felt her ears pop, her breathing seemed to stutter and flicker, her eyes rolling into the backs of her eyelids.

_A flash…. A memory…._

_"Miss Granger…._

_Brightest witch…._

_Talent….._

_You must not…_

_Go lass… Run"_

Hermione felt the room come back into focus, her breathing steadying as the white noise slowed and dimmed, Hermione didn't like to admit, but she was afraid. Afraid what the things in the visions meant. The witch was more unkempt, but this Granger girl was most assuredly her. Same wild hair, although more bushy, a overbite that distracted from her classic beauty. But Hermione didn't understand how that person was her. Was this what she would turn into as she grew, or was this a vision of what was to come?

Hermione hoped for her sake that it was neither, for the witch in that vision looked like death, like her very soul had left her body and all that was left was skin and bones, horror and despair. No Hermione sincerely hoped whatever it was it would never happen.

"Hermione

Mione…..

Hermione….. You alright?" she willed herself to focus on the fuzzy voice distorted and garbled near her ear, she looked up into the concerned face of Harry and managed to bring a reluctant smile to her lips, she hoped it had the desired effect, by the slightly worried frown above his green eyes she could tell she had failed.

"Sorry Harry, just this castle is amazing isn't it?" she grabbed onto his hand, if it was slightly tighter than what was proper, he didn't comment instead she took immense joy in watching his face light up, he looked like his age, carefree and young, exactly how he should look.

"You know the ceiling had been enchanted to look like that? I read it in Hogwarts A History"

"Oh, you're not prattling on about that book again are you sister mine? You know it's truly the most boring book you'll ever read" Draco grabbed her arm to pull her closer, his arm casually slung over her shoulders. Hermione could almost see his shoulders slump as he relaxed, like most pure blooded children you don't get much of a chance to relax and at the moment, that pinnacle moment before the start of the sorting you could almost pretend you were a normal child…. Almost.

"Don't listen to word she says potter" Hermione elbowed him in the side, squirming away from him as she cast him a sour look. She looked around briefly seeing no one was paying attention she leaned into Draco.

"Careful brother, you forget…. I know all your dirty little secrets" she smiled at Draco's frown and laughed until she got to the stopping point, Hermione made a point to focus ahead and not look at any of the tables, she could feel Harry's hand trembling in hers, his hands damp.

"It's okay Harry, wherever you go, we go together yeah?" his answering squeeze was all the answer she needed, and as the names seem to dwindle down she could feel her own fear creeping up on her, this was it. What would happen if she ended up in Hufflepuff? Her father would be mad for sure. Although Draco tried in vain not to show it Hermione could see the same fear reflected in his eyes.

"Malfoy, Draco"

She noticed his strut, the false confidence, bred into the children at such a young age, she could almost hear her father now;

_"you must have a mind of ice,_

_show no fear,_

_you are a Malfoy and as such you will behave like a Malfoy"_

The hat was not on his head more than two seconds before it shouted Slytherin, releasing a shaky breath in relief, she met his eyes as he crossed the hall to the sea of green, the relief evident in his face.

"Malfoy, Hermione"

Hermione taking a deep breath, cleared her mind as she walked with poise and confidence as someone of her station should, she perched onto the stool. Hermione almost jumped in shock as the hat lowered over her eyes, it was dark, the hat musty with history.

"You again eh….. Hmmmmm interesting….. No...no not the time for answers…. Questions….where to put you….." Hermione hoped and prayed it would put her in Slytherin or Ravenclaw, the only houses she knew for sure would keep her family happy.

"Hmmmm…. Very interesting choice….. Not the first time… the hat chuckled before shouting out,

"Better be... Slytherin!"

Hermione said a silent thank you to the gods as she lifted the hat and made her way to her new family, she took in the familiar faces of her people, her robes turning green as they swished around her ankles. Yes she was sure this was where she had always meant to be, not like that other witch.

No Hermione was never meant for Gryffindor, she was no lion…. After all she was a Malfoy.


End file.
